


Nightmares, Puppies and Puppy Piles

by Minjooie



Series: Pack Bonding [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, For Derek and Stiles any way, M/M, Nightmares, Pack Bonding, Pre-Slash, Puppy Piles, Pups, Stiles Pack mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minjooie/pseuds/Minjooie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First story here of AoOO and I will update as soon as I can</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmares, Puppies and Puppy Piles

**Author's Note:**

> First story here of AoOO and I will update as soon as I can

Narrator POV

 

Liam had woken up in a cold sweat. The nightmares wouldn't stop, they were still about his pack dying by the berserkers. He had heard a whimper or two from the room from across the hall. He decided to investigate and see who it was. Opening the door that had the noise behind it slowly, he had peeked his head through the door to find Isaac sitting in a corner with blankets over his head and in a pillow/fort like thing.

 

"Isaac?" Liam whispered to the older boy.

 

"Liam? I'm so sorry for waking you up. Go back to bed. I'm fine." Isaac said shaking holding in his tears that threatened to fall.

 

"Oh. Um.. you didn't wake me up. I- I kinda had some- some-" Liam said unsure if he should tell Isaac about his nightmares. "Nightmares."

 

"Should we call Stiles?" Isaac recommended, pulling the blankets closer to himself.

 

"I've got a better idea." Liam said walking over to the curly haired boy giving him a hand up.

 

~~~~~

 

They had just opened the unlocked window to Stiles's room. They crept around the bed onto separate sides and crawled under the sheets curling up to the older boy(Stiles) and sighing with content. Breathing in the scent of Stiles and smiling a bit. Stiles had shifted in his spot a bit causing Isaac and Liam to lay completely still. When Stiles had stopped moving, they relaxed and fell asleep.

 

An hour later Stiles had woken up sweating due to the werewolf heat radiating off the two pups. They were sleeping soundly and he heard his phone buzzing from his desk. So he carefully extracted himself from the warmth of the two boys. Stiles shuffled over to his phone to see the ID of the caller "Scotty". So he picked it up and heard a slight whimper on the phone.

 

"Stiles.... It's dark and I heard a noise." Scott whispered in a scared tone. "I'm alone in the my house... My mom left for New York to visit my aunt... *CRASH* Stiles there was a crash I'm coming over to your house."

 

"Okay.... just call Kira and tell her we are going to puppy pile." Stiles didn't need to tell Scott to bring clothes. Everyone has a few pairs of clothes around his house, because they come over to his house so often. Heck, they even left their school bags here from when they earlier came over to do homework. Even Peter swings by with the pack. So he dialed up Derek and waited for him to pick up.

 

 

"Stiles you know it is 2 am in the morning?" Derek growled into the phone.

 

"Yes but it is  _your_   ****pack and they are at my house so you might want to bring Erica and Boyd. Oh and I think Peter is listening to the conversation." Stiles casually said into the phone. "Which means he is coming over too."

 

"I am not going over to Stiles's house!" Stiles heard over the phone. Peter.

 

"Yes you are Peter!!! You are pack!!! SO you are coming over." Stiles whisper/yelled into the phone.

 

"No." Said the stubborn Peter Hale.

 

"I'm making breakfast tomorrow morning~~" Stiles persuaded, because thy all know that the Hales can't cook to crap. But Stiles on the other hand was the best cook they knew.

 

"Maybe I can make an exception." Stiles heard Peter on the other line.

 

"Come on Sourwolf, even your own uncle is coming over. Pack bonding. It's said here that it would make the pack and Alpha stronger." Stiles said reading from a non existent book. Stiles had heard a deep growl coming from the other end.

 

" _Fine._ " Derek mumbled. On Derek's end of the call they heard Stiles whoop and hang up.

 

Stile walked over to his bed and woke up Isaac and Liam and told them their Alpha (Just pretend Derek is everyone's Alpha)  were coming over so they rushed down the stairs to pull out the mattress (which was really big). They were soooooo happy that the pack when they heard they were all coming over Stiles could practically see their puppy tails wagging with excitement.

 

When they were getting the blankets and everything Stiles called up Lydia, Parrish, Jackson, Aiden and Ethan, Malia and Danny. Derek, Peter, Erica and Boyd got to the house first.

 

"Why hello Sourwolf, Creeperwolf, Catwoman and Chocolate thunder." Stiles greeted with a grin.

 

"Hi Batman!" Erica replied in a cheery tone.

 

"Sup man." Boyd said in a tired tone.

 

And from the two Hales all he got was grunts or a slight nod. Peter and Derek were just wearing gray t-shirts and long black pants, whilst Erica wore a crop top and some shorts and Boyd wore a dark blue t-shirt and flannel pants. Isaac and Liam had started jumping with joy when he caught a glimpse of their Alpha and started jumping on the mattress waiting for Derek to take a spot.

 

"Seems like some people are excited to see their Alpha." Peter said whilst ruffling Liam's and Isaac's hair, even though he hated to admit it, Peter had a soft spot for the two youngest members of the pack.

 

Ring. Ring. Stiles shuffled over to the door once more and opened it to find Scott, Kira, Lydia, Parrish, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Jackson, Malia and Allison. They all had their pajamas on and brought pillows. They all pilled into the living room where the mattresses were and sprawled around on the couches and stuff like that.

 

"Hey, does anyone want some hot chocolate???" Stiles asked.

 

There was a waves of excited 'yes's and 'yeah's and 'yes please's (from Isaac, Liam and Peter). Stiles went into the kitchen and started making the hot chocolates. Derek, Lydia and Scott liked cinnamon in theirs. Allison, Erica, Aiden and Parrish liked extra chocolate. Isaac, Ethan, Jackson and Liam like whipped cream on theirs. Kira, Danny and Boyd like marsh mallows in theirs. Peter, Malia and Stiles like a bit of peppermint in theirs. When Stiles was done with all the hot chocolates he carried out the hot chocolates on a tray, which as he exited the kitchen, was taken by Boyd to carry. Boyd had held the tray whilst Stiles handed them out to the right people.

 

Everyone stared at Stiles with a confused puppy look on their faces. "What?" Stiles questioned as he held his mug of the steaming hot liquid.

 

"How do you remember the certain types of hot chocolates we like?" Asked Kira. Everyone had nodded their heads as if they were asking the same question too.

 

"Well I made a lot for Scott in the past and memorized that, Isaac had a rough days so he came to me and we had hot chocolate so I remembered his, Liam for the same reason as Isaac. Allison, that one time we went to try that coffee shop by the police station. Uhhhh.. Lydia from that time we were in 3rd grade and she spilled hers during a Christmas dinner with the whole town, I had made her a new one and her smile could have been brighter than the sun." That's when Lydia smiled fondly at Stiles and had moved closer to Stiles. And Isaac and Liam grinned with heat pulsing through their bodies, someone did care for them as much as their mothers did. "Jackson, was from that time Derek broke his leg and arm during training, I gave him the option of what ever dessert he liked and drink. Man, that was the only time I had ever seen Jackson look so puppy-like. Derek was from last Christmas, When I made plain hot chocolates and made a kind of a make your own hot chocolate station that day after Christmas and I saw him put in some cinnamon, although Derek does love caramel in his hot chocolates too. Peter was from that time we did a pack pile he was sipping it from a thermos and I smelt it and it turns out it was peppermint hot chocolate. I don't know how I smelt that. But Parrish that time an officer had brought back hot chocolate for everyone in the station and I had overheard on which one he had gotten." Stiles had taken a breath, because all humans need it to survive. And he continued. "Malia and Kira from when we taught Malia how to ice skate so we rewarded her with a hot chocolate, it took her a while to choose which one she liked and Kira said she absolutely loved it the way the marshmallows tasted mixed with the hot chocolate. One time Aiden, Ethan, Boyd and I watched a movie here and I made them what they asked for they were very beat by training that day and had come over to my house another day just to hang. Erica was for that time we went to go shopping for her leather jackets and make-up, because the last time she went alone she almost pulverized a man for looking at her chest. Oh and Erica what did we learn that day?"

 

"To not use wolf powers in public places and kick men in the groin with said powers." All the boys winced at the thought except Stiles who knew she wouldn't do that to him.

 

"Last but not least, Danny. I was in the hospital when my- when my mom was in the hospital. When I wasn't near her bed side, I was either at home or looking around the hospital. I came over this room and it had Danny in it with a bandage across his chest, where they had put the metal bar to support his sternum so it wouldn't crush his heart or his lungs (just pretend he had it put there at the age of 10 even though it was 14). I sat there sometimes during the day, and one time I asked him what hot chocolate he liked so I could get it for him,'cause he couldn't move, doctors orders. And we spent 2 hours colouring in a color book about planes." When Stiles had finished his pack members either had a shocked face, seeing as how he could remember those moments, or had a smile on their face and was enjoying their cup of special hot chocolate made of love and memories.

 

"Wait you remember my order of hot chocolate from a _year and a half_ ago?" Parrish asked

 

"Yup, I remember almost everyone's order from the station." Stiles proudly announced.

 

After everyone had finished their cups, Erica and Isaac insisted that they would wash the cups and they did. Stiles had called everyone to the mattresses and they had pilled on. Stiles being on the bottom of the pile whilst Derek was pressed against his side, Isaac curled up to Stiles's free side. Liam had curled up next to Derek and Scott had wrapped his arms around Kira whilst his back was touching Liam's back. Allison sprawled across Stiles's and Derek's legs. Erica had found a spot next to Isaac and Boyd had draped a protective arm around her waist as Lydia had fallen asleep on Parrish's chest and their legs intertwined and they had taken a spot over Erica's, Boyd's Isaac's heads. Jackson had tucked in between Isaac and Stiles whist Malia was tucked in between Liam and Derek. Peter had taken the space above Derek's, Liam's, Scott and Kira's heads. Ethan and Danny had taken the spot over Derek's and Peter's heads. Aiden had his head on Allison's stomach and curled up there. The mattress was composed of 5 mattresses and blankets and pillows. And after everyone was sorted they all fell asleep to the sound of each others heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as soon as I can, and that is gonna be hard bc I'm moving into my new house in Singapore. So yeah


End file.
